Eté comme hiver
by Lena Stein
Summary: RECUEIL - 'Bill avait l'habitude de penser qu'à travers lui se mêlaient deux inconnus.'
1. Chapitre 1 : Hannah Abbot

**Note d'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous ! J'avais commencé cette histoire il y'a un moment, et ai décidé de la reprendre un peu comme cela, sur un coup de tête. Chaque chapitre se concentrera sur un personnage d'Harry Potter, à travers deux cent cinquante mots. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de vous parler d'**Hannah**, une Poufsouffle dont on ne sait au fond pas grand-chose. J'ai décidé d'explorer son amitié avec Ernie Macmillan, et la peur quant à la future guerre. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**HANNAH  
**

**.**

_« -Tu n'as pas peur de mourir parfois ? »_

Hannah Abbot avait pris d'Ernie Macmillan et l'avait serré très fort dans la sienne, sa faiblesse toute marquée sur son visage. Son ami s'était redressé dans son fauteuil, le dos bien droit, et d'une voix assurée, il avait répondu ces mots :

_« -Il faut bien s'engager si on croit en quelque chose. »_

La jeune fille avait tremblé.

_« -Mais comment sais-tu que ton choix est le bon ? _

_-Je suis terrorisé, Hannah. »_

Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux, dans l'incompréhension la plus grande aux propos de son ami. Lui n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler, et l'adolescente s'était habituée à son arrogance, pas à ses faiblesses mises à nues. Alors elle comprit combien la situation était grave, et combien elle l'avait sous-estimé, à la regarder de loin depuis la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

_« -Alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi… ?_

_-Certains ont choisi la peur comme idole. J'aurais pu aussi, mais je lui ai préféré Harry Potter._

_-Moi… je ne sais pas. Si Tu-Sais-Qui venait menacer ma mère ou ma sœur, je ne sais pas si je choisirais Harry… je ne suis pas comme toi, Ernie. »_

Il avait regardé au loin, et un sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait pris dans ses bras :

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas, jolie Hannah. Il n'arrivera rien à ta famille. Potter est là, et nous aussi. Moi aussi. » _

Hannah avait fermé les yeux, rassurée. Tout irait bien, lui disait Ernie. Et c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi de croire, son ami, ce héros accessible.

* * *

A la prochaine pour un OS consacré au courageux **Dean Thomas**. En attendant, une review pour me dire si cela vous a plu :D ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Dean Thomas

Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici mes quelques mots sur **Dean Thomas**, sur qui je n'ai rien lu auparavant, à part quelques slashs.

Merci à **Alc'hewer** pour son commentaire : pour ma part, je n'ai jamais trop apprécié l'arrogance d'Ernie, mais il a tout de même un certain courage, et je voyais bien Hannah l'admirer pour cela.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**DEAN**

**.**

Branche. Arbre. Feuilles.

Ne pas tomber. Juste regarder droit devant lui.

Courir, le plus vite possible.

Dean fuit ces adversaires sans visages. Il ne regarde pas derrière lui – évite les souvenirs.

Parfois, quand il se réveille, perdu, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se rappelle le rire de son meilleur ami. Les contours en revanche deviennent flous, se perdent dans les profondeurs de son esprit. La faim prend toute la place, à dévorer Poudlard et ses habitants.

Le sang mêlé tente de subsister grâce aux baies qu'il trouve. Vite insuffisant. Le Gryffondor finit par lancer son premier Avada Kedavra.

Il reste devant le cadavre de l'animal une dizaine de minutes avant de le dépecer.

Pour la première fois, il réalise que peut-être Harry Potter leur a menti. Que la guerre, ce n'est pas uniquement de gentils sorts contre les méchants Mangemorts.

C'est alors que Ted Tonks a fait apparition dans sa vie.

.

Le vieil homme jette les restes de l'animal dans le feu.

_« -On est en guerre, et si ce n'est pas eux, c'est toi. Ne l'oublie pas. »_

Le garçon rive ses yeux noirs dans les siens :

_« -J'ai des amis impliquées dans cette guerre. _

_-Quelle importance, garçon ? Ce sont des sacrifices nécessaires, _lui répond le doyen.

_-Et si c'était votre fille qu'un de ses camarades abandonnait, que diriez-vous ? _

_-J'ai perdu ma fille le jour où elle s'est engagée dans l'Ordre ». _

Et d'un geste sec du poignet, il éteint la lumière.

* * *

Honnêtement, je crois que c'est un des textes les plus étranges que je n'ai jamais écrit, même s'il explore au fond le même thème que le premier. J'aime énormément Ted Tonks, j'ai hâte de pouvoir écrire de nouveau sur lui.

Le prochain sera sur le si peu aimé **Percy Weasley**. En attendant, une remarque à me faire, ou un personnage à proposer pour les prochains chapitres :D ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Percy Weasley

**Note d'auteur :**

Bonsoir à tous !

Donc, Percy, le si peu apprécié **Percy Weasley**, le traître repenti. En réalité, c'est un personnage que j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, même si J.K Rowling le montrait un peu ridicule et sans vraiment beaucoup de nuances avant le tome 7.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je remercie **Iges** et **Alc'hweder** pour leurs reviews :)

* * *

**.  
**

**PERCY**

**.**

_« -Tu es trop sérieux, Percy Weasley ». _

Molly le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_« -Tu es bien différent de tes frères. »_

_._

L'enfant ne sait pas si c'est un compliment.

Depuis qu'il est jeune, on le lui répète _« tu iras à Gryffondor. »_

Sa tête relevée par fierté.

Lorsqu'il s'approche du Choixpeau, le Petit Prince croit son heure de gloire venue.

Mais personne ne s'intéresse à ceux à la chevelure rousse et aux vêtements à bas prix dont le destin semble déjà écrit.

.

Si son nom lui assure une place au sein des rouges et or, personne n'apprécie le garçon qui travaille des heures sur d'antiques parchemins. _Il est différent de nous_, disent-ils, mais aucun ne remet en question son entrée dans les rouges et or.

Et pourtant ! Peut-être auraient-ils vu qu'il avait le comportement d'un Poufsouffle, à passer des heures sur son travail, sans nul doute l'intelligence des Serdaigle et l'arrogance d'un Serpentard – le courage et la témérité de ses camarades l'agace.

Bien que Percy devienne préfet en chef des Gryffondor, il n'a pas l'impression d'y appartenir.

.

Moins il voit sa famille, plus elle se fait présente. Partout jugé car il est né Weasley, il trouve au ministère une chance de se trouver. Sa famille n'a pas voulu le connaître, son travail lui permet d'exister.

Ses frères et sa sœur l'accusent de traîtrise mais souvent le jeune homme se demande si ces derniers l'ont un jour accepté dans leur camp.

* * *

Le prochain, cette fois, sera sur son frère **Bill**. Après, je risque de ralentir un peu ma publication, n'en ayant qu'un d'avance. Merci de m'avoir lu !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Bill Weasley

**Note d'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici depuis ma chambre que je vais bientôt devoir quitter pour retourner à Strasbourg pour la rentrée... Qui dit rentrée, dira malheureusement petit ralentissement des publications. Néanmoins je pense m'en tenir à un au moins une par semaine, voire peut-être plus si le temps et l'inspiration me le permettent.

Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un écrit sur **Bill Weasley**. Je remercie ma fidèle lectrice **Alc'hweder** et **Elythie** pour leurs reviews, à laquelles je devrais répondre dans la journée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**.**

**BILL**

**.**

Bill a l'habitude de penser qu'à travers lui se mêlent deux inconnues.

La première, c'est la beauté de Fleur, qui s'éparpille à travers le regard des hommes. Lorsqu'il voit leurs yeux effleurer du bout des cils les épaules rondes de la jeune femme, il lui semble qu'il ne la possède plus tout à fait pareil. Que c'est elle, là, avec ses cheveux dorés et ses dents blanches, mais qu'elle se fait toucher par des mains étrangères. Que lui-même au fond ne la comprendra jamais bien. Dans ces moments-là, Bill s'émerveille encore de l'inconnue qu'elle devient.

Derrière se cache cette autre _chose_, qui l'effraie alors qu'elle ne revient qu'une fois par mois – moins depuis que les remèdes ont appris à l'endormir. Cette chose qui l'a dévoré et qui le fait oublier ce qu'il est réellement pendant ce qu'il croit n'être que quelques instants. Il voudrait oublier le monstre qui sommeille, tapis dans sa tête, alors que plus encore que les cicatrices, la beauté de Vélane de sa femme lui rappelle qu'il n'est plus qu'une erreur, une part d'ombre face au bonheur éclatant de Fleur. Une voix lui hurle qu'il n'a rien à voir avec sa joie et l'enfant qui grandit dans son ventre, que le monde qu'il connaît ne lui appartient plus. Le son se transforme en des hurlements déchirants lorsqu'il essaye de se concentrer plus fort sur ces paroles, et ce sont les souvenirs de l'_Autre_ qui s'imposent à lui.

« -Bill ? C'est insensé, regarde ce que le gouvernement français a fait ! grogne la voix de la jeune femme, accompagné de son accent français dont elle ne parvient pas à se débarrasser et dont il continue de se moquer doucement. »

Dans ces moments alors, il lui semble se remémorer qui il est, et qui ils sont, juste Fleur et Bill Weasley.

* * *

Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne sais pas encore qui va suivre pour le prochain chapitre. J'ai écrit sur Ted Tonks, mais j'aimerais attendre avant de le publier. Avez-vous des idées ? :)


End file.
